Feeling Kept Under Lock and Keys
by Re Mon
Summary: The title is kinda fussy, but the story is cool. The title sorta explains it all. Please, my first fic, read and review!!! XX, Mon
1. Chapter 1-The Secret

Disclaimer: everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
A/N: That's a love story. If I get reviews I'll post the next part. You'll probably think it's one couple, but you might be wrong! But, anyway, tell me who do you think they are! Please R/R!!!! 

### 

Feelings Kept Under Lock and Keys

He was walking down the corridor when he saw her. She was not using a mini-skirt and a top. She was gorgeus though. He knew it, even she used glasses and her beautiful hair tied up. He knew how to look at her. He didn't see the stern woman with glasses. He saw just her. His friend. 

He's learned to like her, he's learned to note her beauty. He was, maybe, starting to fall in love. He usually felt hot even when someone just said her name. 

He remembered when they were at school. She was kinda annoying. She was so worried about her grades and everything. She was the best student of their year. Now, she was a teacher. And, he didn't really know why, he was a teacher too. They still see each other every single day. Some times they talk about stupid things, but she didn't like stupid things. They were, in some way, closer than ever. However, she was still too far... 

He said "Hi!", she shook her head and he took that as a smile. 

"You know" he said, as she turned. "I haven't seen you without glases for a long time." 

"I just take them off to sleep." she said with dryness. 

"Would you take them off?" she was going away again, but she suddenly stopped. 

"What?" 

"Er...sorry, it was a stupid request. Pointless. I just didn't knew what to say." 

"It really was stupid." she said, walking quickly now. 

He wanted to see her face. Perhaps he didn't, but she felt good thinking about that. She was kinda intrigued. She hadn't used glasses before their 6th year, but off couse he didn't care about her look then. Now, they both were teachers, it was funny, she never thought about him as a teacher. One thing was true, they were much closer now then they were before. 

He was kinda handsome. When he looked at her with his bright eyes she felt burning inside. It was something that started in her cheast and spreaded through her whole body. A wonderful feeling. 

She tried to remember when that "crush" started but she couldn't. They were good friends at school, they were sorta close, however she didn't think he saw her like something more than a sister. He saw her only like a little girl, but she wanted to be a woman to him. 

That was ridiculous!!! Her shouldn't even had asked her that. He should keep his big mouth close sometimes. It was so obvious that she wouldn't do that. Besides, now she thinks he's a dumb! 

He walked to his class. His head down. 

She walked to her class. Her head thinking.

A/N: That's my first fic ever. So, please, be nice. I also don't speak English very well and I don't have a spellcheck, so there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Tell me what you thought of that. I don't care if you flame me, just please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2-Oxygen

##  Feelings Kept Under Lock and Keys

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the fisrt part, that meant a lot to me. At the start I was thinking in a George/Angelina fic, but I was talking to my teacher (big friend) and she said: "Dê o que eles querem." (give them what they want). I'm sorry, but I'm not a h/h shipper, so it's r/m. It has a songfic too, but it's kinda fussy and sticky.Anyway, please, review! 

Remus was in the staff room grading some essays. But he couldn't concentrate anymore. Minerva had entered the room about 30 minutes before and since them the only thing he's done was trying to stare at her and pretending to be reading the essay. 

"What are you doing?" She asked him. 

He gasped. "Essays. 5th year." 

"Is it Hermione's?" 

"What?" She pointed the parchment. 

"No! It's Vincent Crabbe. Why?" 

"Well, nothing. It's just that you're taking so long to read it." She smiled shyly. 

"What do you have to do with that?"he didn't mean to be rude, but he had to ask her, ya know, start a conversation. 

That was rude! Even so, she wanted to talk to him. 

"I was just wondering, well, you know we have a break now and, well, I thought we could chat a little bit." She said. She was nervous. Her stomach was pressing her heart against her throat, that was a terrible feeling. However the feeling got better once she saw he was smiling and, oh my God, he was looking at her that way again. 

In a few seconds the feeling turned from terrible to wonderful. 

"Yeah, we haven't talk for a while, have we?" 

She shook her head, and regreted doing that immediately. "I should have said something." she thought, feeling stupid. 

"Forget that glasses thing, Moony!" he thought. He just didn't know what to do. That was a lot uncomfortable. He wanted to leave, but, at the same time he wanted to stay. 

Minerva got back to her essays. She couldn't concentrate either. She was trying to read that one for the third time when she suddenly had an idea to break the ice. Just to make sure, she looked up. Remus, who was staring at her, immediately looked down. 

"I'm so tired of this!" she said droping her quill and taking her glasses off. 

Remus looked so amused. "Fell into the trap!" she thought. 

"What are you looking at?" "Brave Gryffindor" she thought while saying that. 

"I was just think how beautiful you are." he couldn't believe he'd said that. 

Minerva was surprised and blushed. "He's brave too." she thought. 

"You're cute too?" she didn't know what to say. Thank God (she never thought she would think that), Sibyll entered the room. 

"Hi, Sibyll!" she greeted her "Any bad news? What are the predictions today? Good things about Leo? I haven't read the horoscope yet!" 

"You need sex!" Sibyll, stunned, answered her. 

"Everybody does, dear!" Minerva said while packing her stuff. When she was leaving she stopped in front of a giggling person at the door. 

"What are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing" Professor Vector said, before bursting into laughing. 

______

_There will come a time _

I know I'm gonna need 

Someone I can trust, someone who'll fight for me 

That's the way I love 

That was awful to admit, but she had to. In parts, Sibyll was right. She needed sex. Not only sex, off course. She needed someone to love, she needed to be loved. She was getting old. She was 37 now. Every she had at school was married (or divorced), or dead (You-Know-Who did the job). She was the only one single, in depite of Sibyll, but she doesn't count because she's insane. 

You-Know-Who was rising again. She didn't want to be by herself this once. She could remember how Remus used to protect his friends, especially the girls. He had that gentleman thing. And the way he was trying to protect Harry was way too charming. 

_This is my time to work things out _

What I want for this life 

There will be someone out there for me 

That's the way I love 

He stayed in the staff room. Thinking. "Maybe she's still single because she was meant for me. Now I have to be fast. Everybody is awkward. If I don't do anything fast we'll never talk to each other again. That's the time." 

He needed to fix his life. He was lost. Always searching, never finding. That's because he was a werewolf. He was always roaming around. Maybe he needed a woman. Not exactly a wife, but just someone to take care of him, the way mothers do; he didn't want a mother either, he wanted someone he could touch, kiss, ya know. Minerva was so perfect, she was beautiful, smart, she really cared about him, and the most important thing: she seemed to really like him. He had a lots of girlfriends, but when they found out about him being a werewolf they dumped him. Minerva knew, and she didn't care that much. She's probably learned to dwell with it. 

_It doesn't really matter whoever you are _

Don't matter where you go 

Just make sure you're there to answer when 

love comes around 

Don't be surprised 

When loves knocks at you door 

He dated many girls at school, before they found out he was a werewolf. "I don't think I could stand being dumped so many times." He was a werewolf, OK, but that was one night per month. Besides, he could take that potion, and he was so cute, kind, and everything. That was a waste! "At least he's not gay." she thought. She didn't care that much. It was just one little night. They'd still have 30 days and 29 nights. He seemed to like her, that was what mattered, the true love thing. 

You're the breath that I take 

You're the smile on my face 

Every time I breath in 

Brings me warmth from within 

When you touch me I start believing 

Loving is like oxygen 

The more he fell in love about her, the more he fell in love. Perhaps that's why he had fell so deep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And when she looked at him he knew she loved him too. He couldn't live without her anymore. 

_Even when we're so far apart _

I still feel in my heart 

'Cause you gave me the greatest gift of all 

That's the way I love 

The way our love made easy 

But it could ever be for me 

The situations seem so insane 

It's all about the feeling without insecurities 

That's the way I love 

"Poppy, I think my eyes turned into blue!" 

"Why? Was it that charm again? You'll blind yourself with that." 

"No! I stared at him so long..." 

"A handsome man like him and you just look at his eyes! I want my friend back, you monster!!" 

"I'd rather TOUCH the other parts." 

"That's the old Minerva." 

"Anyway, if I had the blue eyes, our children would do too. Wouldn't be great?" 

"You're different, now you want to have children?" 

"No, I don't think so. It was just something I said." 

"Futile." 

"Poppy, if you continue criticizing me I won't tell you anything!" 

"Sorry, tell me." 

"If he pronounce to me, I'll be only his. I'll do anything he wants me to, I'll..." 

"Ok, Mrs. Lupin, I have to work now. If you are not sick, go away!" 

"I'm a lovesick!"she whispered. She didn't want any other man, or any other thing, as long as she had his love. 

Imagine a life without love 

I'd be so afraid 

'Cos the love that we share would be 

Hard to replace 

Baby hold me and never leave me 

This love is my oxygen 

This love is my oxygen 

"If I didn't love her, what would I think about? What would I do? I'd be so depressed. I just cannot live without her. I'll tell her that." he was thinking while telling the 2nd year about dragons. 

"Hey, now do the exercises on your book. I'll be right back." he said that closing the door behind him. He ran towards the Transfiguration class and knocked at the door. 

"Excuse me, Prof. McGonagall. Could I talk to you for one minute?" 

"Yes, off course. Class, take a look at the theory on your books. I'll be right back." she said that closing the door behind her. 

"Minerva, I was thinking about what happened today. I'm sorry, I'm really shy with women." 

"That's OK, you shouldn't care."she said, glad that he cared. 

"Really?" she nodded. "Oh, I want to tell you something, I don't know if I should, but I need to." he was gazing his shoes, maybe hers. 

"What's it?" 

"Iloveyou." he looked up, without lifting his head and she was smiling, she looked really happy. 

"Well, Remus, I have to go back to class too" she kissed his cheek. 

"OK." he quickly kissed her lips and turned around. he started walking back to his class, feeling the happiest person in the Earth. 

At lunch, you could hear the Ravenclaw 6th years talking about how happy Prof. McGonagall was happy after Prof. Lupin left. 

"What do you think he said to her, Cho?" 

"No idea." 

Open your heart 

Take a deep breath 

Stop searching start believing 

Be sure you're there to answer when love 

comes around 

Don't be surprise 

When true love knocks at your door 

A/N: That's like a soap opera. I talked mostly about feelings here, so it's a little repeated. Kinda sticky, but longer than the first part. Again, don't care about my grammar and spelling, my first language is Portuguesen what is complete different from English. PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't care if you flame me, I just want to know what you thought about that. 

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Oxygen" belongs to the Spice Girls. 


	3. Chapter 3-A Date?

##  Feelings Kept Under Lock and Keys 

A/N: Sorry I don't think I'll be able to post the nexy part soon, I'm going to DISNEY(!!!!) next week and I won't come back before December 10th, so I don't know if I'll be able to write it, I'll try though. In the other hand I'll be in summer vacation the entire December and January, so I'll write a lot. Thank you for every and each one who reviewed the second part. I'm doing my best so please, review!!!

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

That day, at night, Minerva was saying the password to the Fat Lady when she felt Remus hugging her and whispering in her ear.

"Hey dear."

"Hi." She pushed him off, he leaned to kiss her but she placed her hand stopping him. "Remus, we need to talk as soon as possible."

"I know, I'd like to pretend I don't agree or I don't understand you, but I can't, you're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that way..."

"Hey!" she interrupted "Not now, tomorrow maybe."

"OK. Night." he kissed her cheek as she closed her eyes almost regreting of what she had said.

"Night."she muttered.

On the next day the breakfast was just as usually till an owl drop a note on her lap. It read:

_ "Minerva,_

I'm so sorry. I was kinda in a hurry. I know I was precipitate. I'd like you to forget everything.Let's pretend it didn't happen, shall we?. I'll try it again, OK?

Would you like to go out on a date on Friday? Hope so.

Remus"

She smiled so gracely after reading the note that she had to hide it from Dumbledore, who leaned over her shoulder trying to read.

"Not your bussiness!" she hissed. "Besides, I bet you know what it's all about."

"I wonder." he smiled meaningfully.

That afternoon, while the Slytherin first years were practicing a new spell she wrote Remus an answer.

_ "I didn't needed much time to decide that. I'd be glad to go out with you, you know that. But, tell me, where are we going? I need to know what to wear and everything. I can hardly wait till Friday. Minerva"_ "Too much anxious, but that's it!" she thought. 

"WOW!! And where are you going?"

"A restaurant, in London."

"What are you wearing?"

"That's why I'm here! I need your help!"

"I can't leave the wing now, people get sick a lot here, but we can think of something. What are your colors?"

"Red and gold."

"DUH!!! I'm serious."

"Sorry, but I'm SO NOT* serious today!!"

"I can see that."

"I think everybody fits in black."

"So wear the little Gucci dress."

"I'm not wearing anything little!"

"So the LONG Gucci dress, with a revealing low neck."

"Too bad there's nothing to reveal."

"Don't you have a mirror? Come on, only three days until Friday, you don't have time to take the pill, but I have a wonderful potion."

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow down. First: I'm not a slut. Second: Do you think I'm in some kind of sex fast?"

"Well, if you're not a slut..."

"I mean I don't sleep around, on the first date!"

"OK, but I won anyway."

"Excuse me, Professor. Are you busy?" Hermione knocked at the door.

"No, get in." Minerva was reading a book, but it was boring anyway.

"Excuse me."

"So, how can I help you?"

"My roommates and I, well, we're not very close. I think you are kinda my best female friend here."

"Glad to hear that." she smiled friendly.

"I need an advice."

"About what?"

"About love, I guess."

"Take a seat."

A/N: Hehehe, a cliffhanger (or so I think)! I'm sorry, the idea just came while I was writing. Now we have more feelings kept under...Now, I swear, if I don't get more than 10 reviews I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE!!! So, if you wanna know how it ends you'll have to REVIEW!!! 


End file.
